


Day 1: Victuuri Ass Worship

by unsp00kable



Series: unsp00kable’s Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Frustrated Victor Nikiforov, I did this instead of homework sorry mom, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Massage, Porn With Plot, Post-Canon, Prostate Massage, Smut, ass worship, consent is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are both stressed after a tough day on the ice. Victor is especially frustrated at his skating from his hiatus.Yuuri hatches a plan to destress them both with a few candles, a little expertise, and gobs of massage oil.





	Day 1: Victuuri Ass Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Whipped this up in an hour so sorry if it sucks lol

Yuuri’s hands shook as he grabbed massage oil from one of his many still unpacked boxes from Japan that reside in the guest bedroom closet. The pair had just gotten back from practice and to say it wasn’t pretty would be an understatement. Victor was getting his groove back from his hiatus and the ice was not kind to him. The man in question was currently fuming, having an ice bath in the couple’s lavish bathtub. 

Knowing what that was like, Yuuri hatched a plan, shyly knocking on the door.

“Yes, Yuuri?” 

The shorter man entered, warm fluffy towels in tow. He smiled sweetly, wordlessly holding one up for Victor to step into. The Russian melted, wrapped in his fiancés arms as he was led into their master bedroom. He was a little confused by the towels strewn across their bed but was intrigued by the lavender incense and candles burning. Yuuri dimmed the lights, asking him to lay down on his stomach.

Victor had obvious reasons to believe Yuuri was good with his hands but he didn’t realize just  _ how  _ good they were when paired with massage oil. 

“ _ Mmmm,”  _ he groaned, feeling fingers knead into the giant knot at the base of his spine. 

“Was that a good  _ mmm  _ or a bad  _ mmm _ ?” Yuuri giggled. He could feel the tension of their day bleeding out with every pass of his hands. 

The older of the two lifted his head from where it was rested on his crossed arms, making sure to catch Yuuri’s eyes. 

“It’s good sweetling. I didn’t know I was marrying an expert,  _ ah,”  _ he gasped as Yuuri slid his hands lower, squeezing and working his bare glutes. 

“I used to massage guests upon request at the Onsen, and that was only if they were loyal customers.” 

Victor could feel his member filling against the mattress, making him sigh.

“Wow, you’d massage guests  _ like this _ ?” 

Yuuri’s cheeks pinkened with the implications of that as he got carried away with making Victor’s ass glisten, thumbs running drown his crack. 

“Not like this.” 

Yuuri dared to spread his cheeks apart, massaging the entirety of his tailbone. Victor automatically spread his powerful quads a little more, reminding Yuuri of all the teenage fantasies he’d had about worshipping his idol’s body with his hands after competitions. 

The Japanese man shifted where he was kneeling on the bed between Victor’s legs, still somewhat shy about getting intimate with his partner. But, Yuuri decided as he squirted more oil on his hands knowing if he’d look down he’d see Victor’s rim, he could not let his teenage self down. Furthermore, an orgasm  _ would  _ relax Victor after the day they both had. 

So he passed a slippery thumb over his entrance, testing the waters with his eyes trained on Victor’s face. Rosy lips that looked like they’d been bitten parted in a gasp, blown eyes meeting Yuuri’s as he nodded his consent. 

Yuuri knew his oil had about the consistency of lube and heck, he’d used it as lube on himself when he’d gotten desperate so he knew it was safe to use. 

He watched Victor’s perfectly sculpted cheeks tense in anticipation as he slipped his thumb in. Yuuri watched in awe as Victor’s body opened up for him slowly, pulling his fingers into his tight heat until he was three fingers in, flirting with his prostate. 

Victor was letting out stochatto moans, breathing harshly as Yuuri massaged him from the inside too. 

“Yuuri,” he gasped, getting his knees under himself to be able to fuck back, “fuck me  _ please. _ ”

The brunette knew his partner was more than ready for him, and knew he’d feel divine with how slick and open he was but tonight wasn’t about him. It was about Victor. 

Yuuri praised Victor, “you’re doing so good for me, gosh look at you. I’d fuck you Vitenka but I’d rather focus on just you tonight.” 

He couldn’t see his face but knew Victor was pouting, not liking no for an answer. But when Yuuri stretched him even further with a fourth finger, all was forgiven as he sobbed Yuuri’s name while he was driven to ecstasy. 

Despite the tight clench of his walls, Yuuri persisted, massaging his prostate as he came down. The rush of endorphins from cumming so hard and the events of the day drained Victor, eyes barely able to stay open as he reached for Yuuri’s erection while he was cleaning up. 

“I appreciate the offer,” Yuuri teased, knowing Victor was probably not even lucid anymore, “but I’ll take care of myself in a minute. Rest my love, you did your best today, you deserve it.” 

Victor smiled sleepily, believing it for the first time that day. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
and now [ Instagram (I just started my account I hope to be active!) ](www.instagram.com/notunsp00kable)  
where you can also find my linktree 😌
> 
> check out my other works! 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me writing 🥺
> 
> Tell me your favorite part hehehe


End file.
